Egyption Jewels
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: Yami awoke in a cold sweat. Memories of before he met the others, the memories were elusive, but there. His dreams were plagued with that one scene. The crone with the red feather… Yaoi warnning for latter chapters. please come and see whats going on?
1. The aftermath

**Chapter One: The Sealing, and The Aftermath.**

"Yami, do you know what you have to do?" a black haired, golden-eyed man asked as he went into the shadows.

"Yes, I do." Yami replied, fighting back the pain of the ring on his body.

"Then may the Darkness embrace you, my friend." He said as the man faded into darkness.

Yami watched as the man faded from sight. Not ignoring the summons any longer, he stepped into the Court. "You summoned me?" He asked.

"Yes, Yami," an old crone said from the side of the court room. "I seem to have been informed that you had stopped our little game prematurely." She said, an over sized feather in her hand waving about. The color seamed to match the blood red décor exactly.

"Yes, I did. There was no need for Landons to be hurt by these games." Yami said, the arm band getting tighter and tighter, forcing pain through his body.

"Why in Hellsfire would you do that?" She asked him.

"Because I thought it was right." Yami said, standing up for those who were his friends. The ones he had lost to this personal games and then to the darkness themselves. Even the High Lord couldn't let him see them one final time.

The crone frowned. "Because you thought it was right, you were willing to place yourself in the service of me," she stated. "Yami, what a sad game you have lost." She said cackling. "You were never out of my control. The mighty Warlord Prince Yami,"

"Why you-" Yami never got the words out. The woman had a phantom hand around his thought and wouldn't let go. His black shield was reduced to nothing in the last match.

"Say hello to your friends and lover in the Shadow realm!" She said as she came closer to mutter the words into his ear, and touch his head with her greasy finger.

"NO!!!" was the last word that Prince Yami sent on a communication thread to all that would hear.

X X X

"His soul?" a man said as he took a sip of his Yabrah, savoring the taste.

"Incased and whole in the puzzle." The black haired man said. They were deep with in the earth, The Study of Hell was intimidating enough for any of the demon dead that found their way there, but for one among the living it was _very_ intimidating.

"He will need that time to prepare himself for the challenges." The first one turning to the second man, looking at this man that seemed to be an exact copy of himself. "The Darkness will be feared when he is revived in the future. Pegasus will be watching for him."

"I know. I have already set the limits of the spell to help the items be released." The second man said as he regarded the box where all the pieces of the item were.

"Put the prince in the Pyramid being constructed." The first said, his eyes vacant, as he looked at the painting that hung above the fireplace.

"Yes, sir. When he awakes, Shall I inform you?"

"Please." The first said, back to the present, dismissing the other.

"You know that he will most likely be asleep until the puzzle is made into whole again right, Saetan?" A figure asked, after the second man had left with the puzzle.

"That couldn't be avoided, Adulavar. He has something that is very valuable to the ones that will come to care for him." Saetan SaDiablo said as he downed the last of the drink. "He will need the time that we provide for him to heal," he said as he regarded the Eyrin in front of him.

"But how do we insure that his Abu, as he likes to call him, is the one to awaken him?" Adulavar asked, regarding his high lord with curiosity.

"We wont' know until he awakens again, and meets up with the Sadist."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, Daemon will not only have to make sure that he is awakened, but to test him as well."

"Everything has a price," Adulavar said as picked up a bottle of rum. "What is it that pirates say when they drink this stuff?" he asked, as he picked up two glasses.

Grinning a grin that reached golden eyes that seemed to be older than his body, Saetan accepted the glass that his friend offered him. "Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirates life for me." He knew that he would regret this in the morning, but for now he would enjoy the time that he had with his friend. Even if he would have a spitting headache in the morning to Rival Jack's manors.

X X X

"Well, Its time for me to be getting home." Daemon said to his steward. "Lock up for me when you go?"

"Of course, sir." He said.

"Thanks Bellies." He said as he pulled on his coat and headed out the great bronze door. Daemon walked though the slums of the city. It was once a prospering city and there were stores all over the area. He knew that one day this city would be once again bright and beautiful.

Heaving a sigh, he knew that he would be down in Hell by the time this city would be done. He had the sudden compulsion to weave a web. Rising to the Black Winds, he made his way back to his small apartment that he shared with Surreal. Once there the found that there were none of the locks he had placed on the door to keep Surreal safe.

He fled there and went to the place the he found a few weeks ago to weave his web. It was an abandoned apartment, which had rafters showing and supports to hang the web on.

X X X

Yami awoke in a cold sweat. Memories of before he met with Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and everyone else, were coming back to him. The memories were elusive, but there. His dreams were plagued with that one scene. The crone with the red feather…

"Yami?" Yugi asked sleepily.

"Yes, Yugi?" Yami asked his little one.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Yugi asked.

"Something like that. Its almost time to get up," Yami said as he removed his covers from them, reveling a tanned and lean chest that Yami always kept covered.

Yugi always appreciated the pharaoh for his timing of everything. He knew that his other half is something like a brother but more. There was something that didn't fit in with the way Yami woke up this morning, but he would have to find out what it was later. He had to get ready for the day. Yami had gotten his own body sometime ago, but his room was still there in his mind…

"Yugi, we have school in about an hour." Yami gently reminded him.

"Ah! Your right!" Yugi said as he was snapped out of his musings and hurried from the room to take his shower.


	2. Keys to Memories

Chapter two: The Awakening.

Yami walked down the stairs to where the Game shop was. Something had been tugging him in that direction. Something that he needed, or needed him, he didn't know. The one thing he did know was that it was a complusitory.

The tug ended as soon as he reached the Puzzle box that he had resided in for the past millennia. He opened it, and found a key that seemed to be similar to his locker at the school that Yugi and he went to. Yami pulled out the key to his school locker, and held it up to the one that was inside the box.

They looked exactly alike. It seemed that there was something more to what was going on with him than just memories and nightmares.

"Yami?" his light asked. He had come down the stairs while Yami was looking at two keys.

Yami stiffened, but then relaxed. "Sorry Yugi. My mind was wandering." The explanation wasn't one that sat well with the Pharaoh, but it was the one that would suit Yugi best. "Did you need something?"

"Well we're going to be late if you don't' get the keys to the car." Yugi replied, eyes drifting to Yami's eyes, looking at the depth of them, and the residue from the nightmare. "Are the shadow's too strong for you today?"

"Not as long as I have you, Yugi. But there is something that I know I'm missing. Like there is a piece of the puzzle missing," Yami pondered, thinking of what it could be… There was something pulling him some where, but he didn't know where that pull might end.

"Then we'll just have to find it. What ever it is." Yugi said, pulling Yami into a hug. "Come on lets get to class. Maybe the others will know what's going on."

"I'm not so sure that they would, but it's worth a shot." Yami smiled.

"I'm sure it is." Yugi agreed.

During lunch that day, Yugi and his friends sat on the roof, away from the others, trying to discuss what the dream had ment, and if he was truly still connected with the crone.

"Yami, you've been watching too much star wars and sci-fi movies," Joey immediately dismissed the dream, attacking the lunch that Serenity had made for him. "Besides, why would you be serving an old crone in the first place?"

"That's just it, Joey, I don't know," Yami replied, staring at his lunch. "Perhaps I just need some more time to figure it all out. There was something that seemed familure, like a presence that needed me to remember…"

"You'll figure it out, Yami, I know you will." Tea encouraged him. She wondered why the Pharroh had had this particular dream.

"We'll be there for you if you ever get killed and come back as a ghost." Tristan also commented though a mouth full of sandwich. "Besides, why would it seem familure?"

"Perhaps that will be answered with the new teacher that has come to teach mythology." Yami replied, glancing at the farthest corner of the roof.

There stood a man in an expensive black suit, his black hair tied back slightly, and tanned skin, facing the wind while having the air wash over him. He was sitting down and leaning against the fence that seemed to keep him upright. He had no lunch and no coffee that could be seen.

"Ahh, Mr. Sadi. Yeah, he's supposed to be from Egypt," Tea, replied to them after glancing at the said teacher. "He's already has half of the students forming a fan-club of him. Most of the others, including Bakura and Kiba, don't like him. They say that he's darker than they have felt."

Yami didn't like the sound of that, but there was nothing he could really do about it now. When he got out of school though…

"Yami, I know what you're thinking, so don't even do it." Yugi interrupted his thoughts, and kept his coffee in front of his mouth. "No shadow games until we know more about him."

"Yes, Yugi." Yami replied, looking a bit lost at the moment. Everything screamed at him that he knew this man, that he was supposed to do something with him, and that there was a dangerous feel about him, like a caged tiger pacing and waiting for the right moment to pounce. "Tristen, Talk to the thief and Kiba, have them meet me in the park this evening, there's something that I would like to talk to them about."

"Sure Yami, anything special that they should bring?"

"No, just their decks."

"I'm going with you, I don't want to loose you again." Yugi stated, and Yami chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I have the feeling that I'll need all of you tonight for support. I doubt that this teacher is just a teacher."

"What time?" Joey asked, finishing his drink off loudly.

"About five. Don't be late."

The others nodded, gathering up their lunches and depositing trash that had been left.

As the others left the roof, the teacher stayed where he was.

"You can drop the shield now," he called.

'Do you think that he will remember? That cub smells like you.' A rather large white tiger appeared next to him, eyes on where the other had disappeared, back down to the lower levels of this strong hold.

"He should be remembering at least some of when he was alive," the man shivered. "That was such a long time ago. I hope that he will remember."

'So do I, Daemon. So do I.'


End file.
